


Let Me Protect You

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Recovery, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Yao  has been through hell and back through out his life, but when Ivan nearly kills him and leaves him with so much trauma, it's up to Alfred to take care of him and to protect him from harm's way. Can Alfred really keep him safe before it's too late?
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Let Me Protect You

Yao was getting his home ready as he was expecting a meeting with Alfred in a few minutes. The two of them have been secretly dating for a while and today was the day that Yoa will asked him to become an official couple. 'I hope he hasn't ditched me' Yao thought to himself. He hears a knock on his door, thinking that it's Alfred he opens the door with a big smile. 'Hello Al- Ivan!?" Yao is shocked to see that his ex friend is at his door. "Yao, hello old friend may I come in?" "Well, you see I kind of have-" " It'll only be for a minute." Ivan interrupted pushing Yao out of his way. "You can't be here, I'm expected someone." "Oh, I'll be out of here in no time, I just want to asked you an important question." "Wait is it?" "Yao will you go out with me?" Yao was shocked by the question, he haven't expected Ivan to have ever be romantically interested in him at all. "Ivan I'm sorry but, I'm already in a relationship." Ivan was angry at those words and he approached Yao and puts his hands around his neck choking him. "You belong with me, whether you want to or not!" Ivan then rips Yao's clothes up and starts to rape him while the poor man is screaming for him to stop. Once Ivan was done he leaves Yao shaking and helpless, poor man was traumatized by what just happened to him. With little strength he has left in him he graps his phone and calls his boyfriend. "Yao what's wrong, I'm almost at your house." "Alfred please hurry, I-I'm in pain" "Don't worry babe, I'll be there as fast as I can" Yao smiles and says goodbye to Alfred. Three minutes later Alfred arrives and carries Yao back to his house, he gently places him on his bed and goes to run him a warm bath. He carefully undresses him and places him in the bathtub and gently helps him wash his body while also being careful not to touch one of his bruises. "It's going to be okay, I'll take good care of you" Alfred reassures Yao as the other just gives him a small smile in reply. "Okay, I think we're good with cleaning your wounds, now we just need to get you bandage up." Alfred graps a towel and wrapped Yao in it and carries him to his room, he seats him on his bed and goes to find him something to wear. "I think this will work." Alfred places a pair of black boxers, white long socks, black shorts and a grey Mickey mouse t-shirt. "I think it's perfect" says Yao as Alfred turns around while he changes into the outfit. "I'm done, you can look now" Yao let's Alfred know, the blond turns around is in awe at how adorable the man looks. "What do I look bad?" "No, no you look really adorable" "Really?" "Yeah, really." Yao giggles and thanks him for the compliment. Alfred goes to get his first aid kit and comes back to clean and wrapped up his wounds. "There you go, all that's left now is for you to rest." "Thank you Meiguo" Alfred smiles and helps Yao get into bed kissing his forehead goodnight. Alfred graps the first aid kit and is about to go into the guest room to sleep when Yao calls his name. "Al, could you please sleep with me tonight?" "Sure Yao-Yao" Yao moves in order to make room for his friend as Alfred climbs into bed and pulls him into a lovely imbrace. "good night Yao-Yao" "night Al" Alfred kisses Yao's forehead and falls asleep while Yao is suprise by the sudden gesture and just smiles while falling asleep having the most pleasant dream he's ever had in a long long time.


End file.
